Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transfer unit, a method for power transfer, and a receiver.
Description of the Background Art
A power transfer unit, a method for power transfer, and a receiver are known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-034367, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-034367 discloses a power transfer unit including a control circuit detecting the sum of power supplied to a plurality of fed apparatuses (receivers). In this power transfer unit, the control circuit is configured to detect the sum of the power supplied to the plurality of fed apparatuses and to change the capacitance of a variable capacitor provided in the power transfer unit on the basis of the detected sum of the power. The control circuit is further configured to supply power to those requiring power feeding among the plurality of fed apparatuses subjected to the detection of the sum of the supplied power.
In the power transfer unit according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-034367, however, the control circuit is configured to feed power to a plurality of fed apparatuses requiring power feeding, and hence the same may supply a voltage exceeding a received voltage value allowed by any of the fed apparatuses, for example. In this case, the fed apparatus supplied with power exceeding the allowable received voltage value may problematically cause a malfunction or the like.